Vulnerable, Invincible, Impossible
by beautifulbee22
Summary: A Song Fic based on the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Will Harry go through with his Marriage even though he is in love with someone else? Warnings: A bit of OOC and a bit of fluff!


**A/N: No beta on this one guys. It is a song fic based on the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. **

**Warning: a bit OOC. and some Fluff!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! **

_**vulnerable, invincible,impossible**_

"Oh Harry three more days! I am so excited!" She gushed as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, as am I." I told her, as we sat outside sharing a blanket, it was October and cold, I wish I could share with her the secrets that I am keeping in because it is making me cold inside. Secrets that she should know, because when I said "Yes, as am I" I meant to say I can't go through with this, but those words just would not come out of my mouth.

* * *

"Oi! Mate, tomorrow is the big day! Not having cold feet are you?" Ron asked

"Of course not, I can't wait." I lied because again that was not what I meant to say. I wanted to say yes! I wanted to say my feet were ice cubes but my brain wouldn't let me.

* * *

"Harry, I have known you for ten years, and I can see it in your eyes that you're not sure. You know it's okay right? If you don't go through with the wedding. They might be upset at first, but it will be okay. Harry it will turn out better if you tell them now and not wait until it's to late." She begged me.

"I want this Hermione." I said to her and then walked away. In fear that if I stood there too much longer she would see the tears building up in my eyes. I wanted to thank her to tell her she was the only one who understood, to ask her if she would come with me to call it off, but I didn't I just told her I want this. When the reality is I don't because I am in love with someone else. I have to let my feelings for that person go, because marrying Ginny is the right thing to do. Well that's what he told me was the right thing to do.

~~~~Three months ago~~~~

"You have to go through with it Harry." He said pulling out of a passionate kiss way before I was ready to let him go.

"Go through with what?" I asked Attempting to begin the kiss again

"Marrying her" he said pulling away. "No matter how much I hate her or how much I love you. You have to marry her, because it is going to make your life better, easier even." He stood up and started pacing "Just imagine it Harry you will marry her, have children, eventually become head Auror, retire and live happily ever after. With me there isn't going to be a happy ever after, it isn't going to be that simple harry! Don't you understand I am saying this for your benefit? "

"Draco, I don't care if my life wont be 'Easy' or 'simple' because frankly my life was never either of those things! All I care about is you, and you being in my life. I want to marry you Draco, you are all the family I need. Can't you see that?"

"Harry I know you want children! I can't give you that!" He said and I could see it in his eyes that he was so sure, so sure he was ready to leave me. How is this so easy for him? As I looked him at him a tear fell from my eye. He whipped it with his thumb. His eyes were dry, cold even.

"We can adopt!" I yelled but it was no use his mind was made up. That is when I began to sob. "Tell me, tell me, what makes you think you are invincible? What makes you think that this isn't going to hurt you too! That you can just leave me!" I yelled as I sobbed then I leaned into him and whispered, "Please don't tell me I am the only one that is vulnerable." He didn't answer, instead he simply said

"Go Harry, and please, please don't come back, because I wont be able to bear it."

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

If this is what he wants than this is what I am going to do. I still love him, I was born to tell him I love him, but I must go on.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Harry!" Hermione said as she put the finishing touches on my tux.

"Sorry Hermione, just nervous." I said, she gave me a disappointing look and whispered

"It's not to late Harry" but before I could answer Ron burst in filled with excitement

"Harry! We are going to be brothers in just one hour! This is great mate! Ginny couldn't of done any better! Hell you are the savior of the whole bloody wizarding world!" Ron gushed

"Ron." I groaned

"Oh, yeah sorry, sorry. I forgot. Although I don't see why it bothers you. It is true. You are the savior of the who—" Ron was cut off by

"RONALD SHUT UP OR GET OUT! Can't you see how nervous he his! Merlin!" Hermione shouted at him.

* * *

The sun is just setting you know that time of day when the sky is five different colors. This is Ginny's favorite time of day; she always says it brings her happiness to just sit and look up at it. She says she imagines someone painted it so people can enjoy its beauty. It has never been beautiful to me; it always just looks like a sky. But she thinks its perfect so she decided to get married outside at sunset. So here I am standing with Ron standing immediately to my left; next to him is George, and then Neville. My Groomsmen. They are supposed to be here for me to lean on, to help me, to tell me this is the right thing to do. However there is only one man I need to lean on right now and he isn't here. Everything is spinning, nothing is coming in clear. I vaguely watch Teddy walk down the isle with the rings, with a charmed basket of rose petals floating next to him, which is tossing flowers on the isle. Then comes the bridesmaids, first Hermione, I start to breath heavier, then Luna, I don't think I can do this, after her comes Angelia, Merlin I am hyperventilating. Okay focus, what does Angelia's dress looks like, I take a breath, it is long, silky, gold, there is a bow on it, it's maroon. I smile because Draco would say that the dresses are tasteless and ugly. I almost cry, don't think about Draco I tell myself.

The music changes and Ginny appears with her father. Wow she looks beautiful, and I am still not attracted to her. I love her like… like a sister. Oh no, I am marrying someone I think of as a sister, Harry how did you get yourself into this mess. By the time I focus in again, Mr. Weasley is placing Ginny's hand in mine.

"Take care of my baby," he says,

I say, "I will."

Again this is not what I want to say, I want to say I cant! This isn't what I want. _You have to marry her, because it is going to make your life better, easier even._ I can hear him say. What a joke. Easier. I am going to have to pretend to be in love with some one who I think of as a sister. It is kind of ironic that he thinks this life is going to be easier. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! I mentally yell to myself. When I focus back in again Ginny is saying

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my beloved Husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to trea—" I can't listen anymore, she deserves better than this, I just want to scream. Someone clears their throat; I take that to mean I am late starting my vows so I begin

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you" it is getting harder to swallow, I am not sure if I can go on with this, but Ron pokes me in the back and I start again "to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to..to love a—"

"No, you don't Harry. Tell her." I hear, but I can't tell who it came from. It has to be Hermione. I can't disagree with the person I am just standing here like an idiot. Ginny is looking at me, asking me something, but I can't hear her, my head is spinning. I can see spots, and than nothing.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Three different voices, first one Ginny, Next Hermione, and… and no it cant be. Can it?

"Draco?" I say

"Yes, my love, yes I am here." He says. I can hear people murmuring in the crowd.

"My love?" Someone says

"Who invited the death eater" Says another

"What's the ferret doing here" someone else says

I want to tell them all to shut the hell up, but I don't I just stare at Draco. He holds out his hand, I take it and get off the ground. I look at Ginny, she is crying.

"What are you doing here Draco?" I ask. He takes my hand and says

"Harry, I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything. I promise I can be what you need. Harry, you aren't the only one who is vulnerable. I know this is selfish, but I don't care, because its true I can't go on with out you."

He is kissing me, I can her Ron yelling, Ginny crying, Hermione sighs, the guests are in an uproar. He ends the kiss and smiles at me then I can finally see things clearer. I turn to Ginny and say to her

"I am so sorry Ginny, I love you, I truly do, just not as a lover, I love you like a sister. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I am sorry that I strung you along for all these years."

Then I turn to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and say "I am truly sorry, but I can't marry your daughter," I turn to George and Ron "your sister." I turn back to Draco and take his hand. I walk with him down the isle that was just filling me with terror, but now it is my escape. Right before we apparate, I look at the sky and I can finally see the beauty Ginny has been trying to explain to me for years. As we land in Draco's London flat, for the first time in a long time I feel like things are right. I feel happy.

**A/N: How did you like it? Cute, right? Let me know below! Thanks**


End file.
